Just once
by justemby
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds Draco after curfew in the halls of Hogwarts? Oneshot. Rated T for language. First fanfic


**Yes, this is a Dramione. But I think you'll like it. From Hermoine's POV, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the situation.**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall.<em> You shouldn't be doing this, you shouldn't be doing this<em>, my conscience urged, but the other part of my brain said,_ Oh, what the hell! What does it matter? All that matters is him..._

I hurried down the hall faster. But what if somebody saw me? If somebody found out about my (small) obsession? What if-

My thoughts were cut off by footsteps coming down the hall. I held my breath and dodged to the side of the hall, pressing myself up against the wall. My mind went into hyperdrive. _WhoisthatOhmyGodIdon'tknowwhattodoOhmyGod... _suddenly my mind just stopped working as the light came closed down the hall and a shock of white hair was illuminated.

It was him.

He looked around nervously, reminding me strangely of what I had just done. His bright blue eyes stopped near me, and focused. He was looking right at me! Or was he?

"Hermione?" he whispered.

Damn. He was.

"Um... hi, Draco," I said cautiously, stepping away from the wall.

"What... what are you doing up this late?"

"I might ask the same of you."

His right eyebrow slowly lifted. "I asked you first."

I sighed. "Well, if you must know, I was looking for you."

He cocked his head, confused. "At midnight?" _Was it really that late? Hm._

"Well, I found you, didn't I?" I asked a bit harshly.

"Point taken," he smiled. God, he was so cute! I shook the thought from my mind.

I crossed my arms. "But what are you doing?"

He hesitated, trying to find an answer. "I... was... uh... going to see Professor Snape. I forgot the Potions homework."

"At midnight?" I asked, repeating his earlier question. I knew he was lying, and now he knew I knew.

He sighed. "I was looking for you as well," he said.

My heart stopped. "Um...why?" I asked, then added, "and this better not be about the Potions homework."

He laughed. "No," he said.

"Then... why?"

His blue eyes stared into my brown ones, and it occured to me that I hadn't brushed my hair. But he wasn't looking at my hair. He was looking at me...

"I wanted to tell you something," he said, stepping closer to me.

"I... wanted to tell you something too," I admitted.

"Same time?" he asked.

"That seems fair," I agreed.

"One... two..." we said in unision, "three!"

"I really like you, Hermione," he blurted, at the same time that I blurted, "I really like you, Draco." We stared at each other in silence, taken aback by what the other had said. _Oh. My. God. Did he really just say that? _I thought, wondering if this was a dream.

"Bloody hell," he breathed.

Nope, not a dream.

"Well then," I said, trying to act calm, "what do we do now?"

"Uh... we could make out." Ah, Draco. Always the charmer. But it didn't seem like a bad idea.

We took a step closer to each other. My face was now mere inches away from his. My breathing uickened, and he loked like he was about to pass out from exhilaration. We leaned in for a kiss...

Oh, you thought you were going to hear all the juicy details, were you? Thought you were going to hear what went on between me and Draco in that wonderful three minutes? Hear about how he twisted his hands in my hair? How we felt like nothing in the world could take us away from that moment?

No!

Don't be so nosy! Hermione Granger does NOT let people into her personal life that easily, thank you very much, but I will tell you what happened after.

We broke apart after what I'd guess was about three minutes, but it could have been three seconds or three hours for all I knew. I felt strangely calm, as if all the pieces fit together. Everything made sense now. But something was still off, like one of the pieces was broken, but had been patched together to fit the puzzle.

He leaned in for another kiss, but I stopped him. "Draco... I really like you, but..."

He pulled back and nodded, staring into my eyes the whole time. "I understand. A Slytherin and a Griffindor? Who could think of such a thing?" he joked, but his blue eyes were sad.

"We can still see each other in our classes," I told him.

"But people will think we're enemies in our classes."

"Then let's be enemies." It just kind of came out of my mouth, but after I said it I knew it was the right thing to do.

He tilted his head, clearly confused. "What?"

"We can pretend like we're enemies, and never have to worry about- _this_- ever again. Sound good to you?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Great," I said, offering my hand in a handshake. "Enemies, then."

"Enemies." He shook my hand, then without warning pulled me closer and kissed me one last time. Before I had a chance to react, he let go and hurried down the hall, leaving me there to stew in my thoughts.

"Well," I said to no one, "shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, ideas, critique? Your feedback helps my future stories! Review? Please?<strong>


End file.
